


A Fishy Situation

by rheadiangelo



Series: Boys in Love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual LAMP - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheadiangelo/pseuds/rheadiangelo
Summary: Roman is having a rough week.  He accidentally insulted his best friend in attempting to defend his other best friend's cooking, and then completely embarrassed himself over nothing. Although Roman isn't sure he can actually call that noise Logan had made nothing.And to top it all off, his third best friend is being completely, and utterly annoying.  Because Roman does not have a crush, and he most certainly does not have three!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Eventual LAMP, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Boys in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779142
Comments: 131
Kudos: 154





	1. Roman Makes an Utter Fool of Himself

Roman hadn’t been avoiding Logan and Patton, per se. He had just only been leaving his room when he knew they would be occupied. He knew he was overreacting, but how could he not when he had done, well, THAT.

\---

Two days earlier Patton had gleefully put a full tray of sushi in front of the four of them. And not just any sushi either, sushi that Patton had been working on getting just right all day. Roman was going to make sure that no one burst Patton's happy bubble, and was determined that even if it was truly awful this was going to be the best sushi he had ever eaten. 

He need not have worried. It was delicious. The hum that escaped his mouth was completely honest. Logan, however, was looking at the food in front of him with suspicion. 

“Lo, honey, what’s wrong?” Patton looked nervous. Roman wanted to shake him. How dare he be anything but overjoyed when someone as wonderful at Patton had spent hours cooking for them? How dare he sit there doing nothing when perfect, beautiful Patton’s smile was slowly slipping away?

“There is nothing wrong Patton, I was just wondering where you had acquired the fish from? As we all know, overfishing is a major environmental issue, especially the Bluefin Tuna. In the past year alone-” 

Patton cut Logan off with a giggle. 

“The world’s depleted natural resources are no laughing matter Patton!” Logan looked scandalized. “Humans are continuing to damage the Earth daily, and at this rate-”

“Logan! I’m not laughing at you silly, or at overfishing! I’m laughing because well, Ro and I caught these fish in the Imagination yesterday, and I don’t think we can deplete the natural resources of a place Roman can create at will!” Patton’s smile was back at full wattage, and Roman was doing his best to not scowl at Logan.

“Yes you absolute dweeb,” Roman couldn’t help opening his mouth. He needed to defend Patton, even if Patton had already done a splendid job of it himself. “If you would remove your nose from between the pages of a book long enough to realize that we live inside a mind palace in the inside Thomas’s head, maybe you would be able to use that over large brain of yours to make the connection that no fish we would be eating, no matter how much of it we ate, would impact the actual planet!”

“Whoa Ro, calm down a sec there kiddo.” Patton wasn’t smiling anymore. “Don’t you think that might have been a little too much?” 

Roman didn’t reply. He had had no reason to get that angry. Even Virgil, who normally enjoyed the banter and name calling was looking at Roman like he had called a puppy ugly. He took another bite of sushi to avoid looking at anyone and embarrassing himself further.

“Well, Patton, you are right,” Logan said. His voice was steady, but painfully quiet to Roman’s ears. “I simply got caught up in the book I was reading before dinner on the impacts of modern day human society on the environment.” 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, where Roman felt all of his best friends’ eyes on his lowered head. Virgil coughed. Roman saw Logan’s hand reach to take a piece off of the platter. It was shaking. Roman felt terrible, he had crossed a line and they all knew it. If someone else had said something like that to Logan, to wonderful, intelligent, gorgeous Logan, Roman would have had his sword to their neck in an instant. It hadn’t been someone else though. It had been Roman. And Roman did not like to admit he had been in the wrong. 

So when Logan made a noise that was so un-Logan like roman though he must be dreaming, he was entirely unprepared. Logan had flat out moaned. A full on deep, pleasure filled moan had left Logan’s mouth, and Roman felt his head spin.

“I will admit, despite my earlier qualms Patton, your sushi is really quite good.” Logan didn’t even have the decency to sound more than a tiny bit flustered after making that sound. Roman was in shock. Virgil’s laughter and Patton’s pleased “thanks you” didn’t register in Roman’s mind, all he could think about was that sound, coming from Logan’s mouth, playing over and over in Roman’s ears. Roman stood. His chair hit the ground with a thud. 

“Roman, honey, where are you going?” Patton asked. Roman stood there staring at his plate. He could sit back down. He could pick up his chair, sit back down, and salvage this meal. He could. He was going to. He just needed to-

“Roman what has happened to make you act as though a figurative horsefly has bitten you on the behind?” Logan sounded exasperated. Roman couldn’t make his mouth work, he couldn’t do anything except hear Logan’s voice in his head, that sound, but also how hurt he had sounded when Roman insulted him. So Roman did the least courageous thing he could do. He fled.


	2. Unknown Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns some things about himself.

Someone was knocking on Virgil’s door. The last time someone had knocked on Virgil’s door at three in the morning, a sheepish looking Patton had, claiming insomnia, asked if Virgil would like to cuddle on the couch for a bit. That had been a rather pleasant experience, so Virgil got up, and opened the door.

He was not expecting to find a pajama clad Roman, who looked so hunched in on himself he could have passed for Virgil himself. 

Virgil had never expected Roman to come for him in the middle of the night. Sure, they were best friends, but Virgil was squarely Roman’s third best friend. And third place out of three wasn’t exactly saying much. 

“Hey Princey, what’s the matter?” Virgil tried to play cool, leaning against the door frame. “Didn’t expect you here at this hour. Thought you were Pat.” 

At the mention of Patton, Roman somehow scrunched in on himself even more. If he got any smaller, Virgil was worried he would disappear. 

“Could you come join me in my room?” Roman whispered. The question was so timid Virgil thought he might have imagined it. 

“You want me to come to your room?” Virgil was seriously worried now. If brave, handsome Roman was turning to Virgil for support, something was really the matter. Viril wasn’t the best at comforting others, and he would’ve expected Roman to go to Logan, he was obviously infatuated with him. 

Roman nodded. “Well, alright,” Virgil sighed. “But you’re going to have to tell me what’s the matter in the morning.” 

\--

Virgil woke the next morning engulfed in warmth. He snuggled further into the arms holding him, before he remembered that it was not Patton who he laid in bed with, but Roman. Virgil moved to get out of bed. They would talk about this, but he didn’t want to get caught slipping out of Roman’s room first thing in the morning.

“Virgil, wait.” Roman’s voice was still achingly small. So Virgil stayed in bed, sat up, and faced Roman.

“Okay Princey. I’ll stay,” Virgil said. “I’m surprised you want me to though. Wouldn’t want to give Specs the wrong impression and all that.”  
“W-what?” Roman looked bewildered. “What do you mean ‘give Logan the wrong impression?’” He paused. “Logan is why I wished to talk to you last night anyway. But your company was much appreciated.”

“You came to talk about Logan?” Virgil asked. “Oh wow. I guess I misinterpreted that, I’m so used to Pat stealing me to cuddle. So, what’s up with you and lover boy?”

And now, Roman was incredibly confused. Not only had Virgil just said that he and Patton regularly spent the night together, but had called Logan “lover boy.” As in Roman’s lover. Which he most definitely was not. Roman didn’t even like Logan, they were always fighting over Thomas’s life and decisions, Logan was annoying. Even if it was endearingly so. All Logan did was make lists, and read books with his tongue stuck between his teeth and the space between his eyebrows scrunched up adorably when he concentrated. He was no fun, especially when he refused to sing. Even if his raps made Roman’s heart flutter a little. Sure, Logan was one of his best friends, but he definitely didn’t actively seek out his company. And besides, Logan was too pretty. Way out of Roman’s league. 

“Lover boy?” Roman stared at Virgil. “Verge what do you mean? There’s nothing between me and Logan. Nothing. I just,” he faltered. “Just can’t get him out of my head is all. The other night at dinner, he said something, or well, made a certain sound as he ate, and I cannot get it out of my brain.”

“You mean, the other night at dinner when you were incredibly rude and called Logan a dweeb?” Virgil asked. His tone was condescending, but a smirk played across his lips. “I mean, seriously Sir Sing-A-Lot, the teasing is fun, but you went a little far there with L.”

“Well, yes.” Roman looked put out. “That is why I cannot simply ask Logan myself. I am sure that he is mad at me, and although I desperately need to understand why his noise of approval will not leave my brain, I will not go to him, as I am afraid I will upset him further.”

“Roman, you’re telling me that you have no idea that you have a crush on Logan, when everyone else has known for months?” Virgil was seriously smirking now. “I didn’t think anyone could be that dimwitted, even you.”

“Me, a crush on Logan?” Roman was lost. “I do not!” But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe, maybe he did have the tiniest bit of a crush. 

“Yeah Roman. A crush. Now that you’re caught up to the rest of us on that, how bout you stop sulking and go apologize to the Nerd, and I’ll see you later. Alright?” Virgil got out of bed, and with a little wave left Roman alone with his thoughts. 

A crush on Logan. What a concept. Maybe that’s why the thought of Patton and Virgil spending the nights together makes him feel so alone. Snuggling with Virgil the night before had filled him up with cozy, content feelings because he was lonely. Not because it had been Virgil in his bed.


	3. Logan Further Confuses Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to apologize to Logan.

Roman stood in the hall, in front of Logan’s door. It was very familiar to how he had found himself at Virgil’s room the night before. He hesitated, his fist inches from the door. He could do this. No matter if he had a crush on Logan, Roman would just go in, apologize, and leave. That would be that. 

He did not expect the door to swing open before getting the chance to build his courage enough to knock. 

“By how long you have been loitering outside of my door,” Logan said, “I assume you have come to apologize.” Roman blinked. This was unexpected, but he could handle it. Before he could open his mouth, Logan continued. “Although an apology would perhaps make you feel less inclined to hide from me, it is not I who you should be apologizing to.” Roman was confused. “It was Patton’s meal that you abandoned, and therefore, it is Patton you must apologize to. The argument with me was of minor consequence.”

Apologize to Patton? This was not on Roman’s agenda. Sure, he had been avoiding Pat, but because he thought Patton would make him go apologize to Logan, not the other way around. 

“Furthermore,” Logan was not done with Roman yet it seemed. “As you have obvious romantic feelings for Patton, you should use this opportunity to express those to him, so that the two of you can stop making- oh what’s the word- ‘goo-goo eyes’ at each other.” 

Goo-goo eyes? Roman? Outrageous! And at Patton! Logan spent far too much time with his head between the pages of a book. Roman would much prefer Logan's face to be- 

“Roman, are you not listening to me?” Roman was in fact, not listening at all, but didn’t want to give Logan another reason to be mad at him, so he denied it. It was apparent that Logan saw right through him, but Roman was very much too in his head to quite care. 

“Well then. If you are going to continue to stand outside my door and not say anything, I will leave you to it. I would go apologize to Patton at great haste if I were you, Roman, although I am not. The quicker you two enter a romantic relationship, the quicker your lack of motivation to help Thomas can be remedied. I will see you later.” Logan shut the door in Roman’s face. 

Romantic feelings were such a hindrance, thought Logan. He was experiencing that first hand, but as Roman and Patton would surely be together by tomorrow morning, he needn’t worry about that anymore. He would ignore the jealousy bubbling in his stomach, and put on a happy face. For Roman’s sake, he could do it.


	4. Patton and Roman chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Logan's advice, Roman goes and has a chat with Pat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, working online is kicking my butt, and my brain space.

Patton was in the living room, humming to himself as he folded blankets. Roman felt his heart squeeze at the sight of him. Maybe Logan had a point. Patton was so pretty, Roman couldn’t help but notice him. 

And notice Patton he did. Roman noticed Patton’s smile as he worked, his hands as he folded, and his voice as he hummed. Beautiful. Patton was most certainly beautiful. 

Roman felt like a hurricane was brewing between his temples. Logan thought that Roman had a crush on Patton. Virgil thought that Roman had a crush on Logan. And weren’t Virgil and Patton together? What did Roman actually think? 

He had no idea. They were all beautiful. All of them, even Virgil, the Incredible Sulk that he was, was gorgeous. Roman couldn’t pick just one. 

“Hey Ro, what’s the matter?” Patton had noticed Roman. Roman blushed. He didn’t know why he was here, Logan had told him to go find Patton, and here he was. Roman didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say. He coughed, paused and took a deep breath.

“Patton,” Roman started. “You wouldn’t happen to, well, being the seat of Thomas’s emotions and everything, uh, I’m not sure, but uh...” Patton smiled encouragingly. 

“Can you explain to me what a crush feels like?” Roman spat out. That wasn’t quite what he’d been meaning to ask, but it was good enough for now. 

“Oh! Sure Roman!” Patton’s smile waas genuine now. “Although, as the romantic one I assumed you’d already know.” He was teasing, Roman knew. It didn’t stop him from turning red though.

“Okay well, I’ll let you in on a little secret. Crushes feel different for everyone. And there are even different types of crushes. Romantic crushes are the ones people talk about the most often, but you can get friend crushes too!” 

Patton seemed way too cheerful in Roman’s opinion. Roman was bright pink and wanted to scream. And Patton was smiling at him. It was infuriating!

“What about,” Roman almost whispered, “can you, I mean, is it normal to-” He took a breath. “Can you have crushes on more than one person at a time?”

“Oh is this about Logan and Virgil?” Patton was still grinning at him. Roman spluttered. “Ro, you’re kind of, not subtle.”

“But aren’t you and Virgil a thing?” Patton still hadn’t answered his question, if this was normal, but Virgil and Patton’s sleepovers seemed a more pertinent issue all of a sudden.

“Well, yeah, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to date Vee too. He thinks you’re hot. And I don’t mind sharing.” 

Roman was flabbergasted. Patton wouldn’t mind? But Roman still didn’t even know if he liked Virgil. Or Logan. Or Patton. His brain was starting to hurt. 

“So it is okay then?” He asked. “To like more than one person at a time?” 

“Of course, kiddo.” Patton reached over and squeezed Roman’s shoulder. “It’s perfectly normal, especially for someone with as big a heart as you have.” He paused, and then said: “in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever liked just one person myself.”


	5. Sitting in a Pool of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a thinking break in the imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an incredibly short chapter, I know, but if you couldn't tell I'm emo about not being able to work in the forest this spring. Self projecting? Maybe.

Roman sat on a log in the imagination, staring at a puddle of sunshine on the mossy forest floor. The sun turned the deep green of the moss golden, and he could see pollen drifting in the air, almost glowing. It was the most beautiful thing Roman had ever seen, and he wanted more than anything, to be able to share moments like these with someone else. 

Logan probably knew exactly what type of moss it was. If he were here, Logan could tell Roman all about the evolution of moss, about the different types, Roman would be able to learn so much, and maybe he could teach Logan something too. Something about beauty, about appreciating for appreciating’s sake.

Patton could help with that too. If Patton were here, Roman mused, he would probably lie in a sunny patch and sun bathe like a cat. Or he would be dragging Virgil to go look for trilliums in the understorey. 

And Virgil. Roman wanted Virgil here, so he could see the sun against his pale face, so he could try to get him to laugh, so he could fall back on the log next to Roman after escaping Patton’s antics. 

Roman sighed. He was well and truly in over his head, and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

Patton had told Roman to go ask Virgil out. But Roman didn’t want to scare Virgil off, or to be too forward. He wanted to share this moment with them all so bad, and his heart would break if that couldn’t happen. 

So Roman sat. He sat, and he gazed longingly at the moss. He let his eyes focus and unfocus, just thinking. And thinking became observing. Roman noticed how some of the moss seemed to grow upwards, and looked almost like feathers. Other mosses stayed low to the surface it was growing on, and was more variegated in color. He wanted to learn about this small, utterly captivating plant. And so Roman knew what he would do next.


	6. Here goes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to ask Logan something very important.

Once, again, Roman stood outside the door to Logan’s room, but this time he didn’t hesitate to knock. He was determined. He would go in, ask Logan on a date into the imagination, and they were going to have a good time. 

Roman’s heart thudded in his chest when Logan opened his door. Some of his determination flew away, as if a kaleidoscope of butterflies took off from his shoulders at the sight of Logan. Roman had thought the moss was captivating, but damn, it was nothing compared to Logan’s face. 

“Ah, Roman,” Logan nodded. “I take it you have heeded my advice and asked Patton on a date. You need not thank me, I was merely pointing out the obvious.”

What was left of Roman’s confidence evaporated. “Oh, well Logan, I-” he started, but Logan cut him off. 

“Well, if that's all, I suggest that you go down and help Patton with dinner.” His mouth twitched up in what Logan hoped passed as a smile. “I will see you later.”

The door was closing. Roman’s opportunity was disappearing. He had to do something, and he had to do something now!

“Wait!” He called. “Logan, I actually came up here to ask you about moss!” The door swung open again.

“Moss?” Logan was staring at Roman now, expression unreadable. Roman swallowed. 

“Yeah. I was in the imagination this morning, and I came across a really beautiful patch of moss. It was all sorts of shades of green, and different textures, and it turned golden in the sun. And I realized that I don’t know much about moss at all, and I figured, well, that maybe you did?” Now that he was hearing himself speak, Roman felt dumb. Moss. It was just some dumb plant. Logan wasn’t going to care. 

“Turned golden in the sun, you say?” Roman looked up and met Logan’s eyes. “I have never seen such a phenomenon. Although as it’s from the imagination you could have caused that to happen unknowingly. Let me get a magnifying glass, and we’ll be off.”

“No, Lo, it didn’t actually turn golden,” Roman corrected him. “It just looked that way in the light and was pretty.”

Well, nevermind that, Roman. If you want to learn about moss, I will teach you.” He extended his arm. “Take me there.”

Roman took a deep breath, and before he could think too hard about it, Roman grabbed Logan’s hand. He blushed as Logan let out a very un-Logan like squeak. Their eyes met, and Roman smiled. 

“This way, my lord.” Logan blushed. Roman, however, had turned away and didn’t see, and soon Logan was too occupied with being dragged down the hallway to be embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of butterflies is called a kaleidoscope, isn't that beautiful?


	7. I Lichen You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan teaches Roman about moss. Roman thinks he's the most beautiful person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I teach botany and right now, as we are quarantined I am desperately missing it, so that may have leaked out into this chapter. But I love moss and lichen so much. And biology in general! Did you know that in the time of the dinosaurs there wasn't any grass? Anyway, I needed an outlet, so now Logan is that.  
> If you're not into plant factoids, skip over most of what Logan is saying.  
> I miss the forest? Can you tell?

“So, Roman, there are three common types of mosses. They’re classified mostly by the morphology of the plant itself. And we see two out of the three right here.”

Roman is listening, he swears he is. It was interesting, and he was the one who had wanted to learn about moss in the first place. He wanted to be listening, he really did. It’s just, Logan is so beautiful when he’s passionate about something and Roman was having a hard time focusing on anything besides his mouth. 

“Right here, Roman, do you see?” Logan was pointing at the flatter moss. This is called pleurocarpous moss. It forms mats when it grows and can be very plush to the touch. Roman, did you know that moss is one of the very first types of plants that evolved?”

“No, you wondrous nerd, I didn’t know that.” Roman smiled at Logan. He loved hearing Logan talk about what he knew almost as much as he liked making fun of Logan. 

“Well, now you do. Moss is such a primitive form of plant life that it doesn’t even have a true root system. See?” Logan pulled up part of the moss. “It just comes up easily, because-”

“Lo! Don’t hurt it! Put that back!” Roman felt Logan ripping out the moss like he was ripping out a part of his soul. He needed this place to be perfect for when he brought all three of them here.

“But that’s precisely my point, Roman.” Logan didn’t look at all troubled. “I’m not hurting it. Moss isn’t embedded in the ground like most plants, that’s how it can grow on rocks and man made surfaces. It’s primitive rhizoids, or what most people would mistakenly call roots, erode the surface of wherever it is growing just enough for it to, as you would say, get a grip. With this patch here, I can put it back and the rhizoids will reattach to the ground shortly.”

Logan smiled at Roman. “You appear to be enjoying yourself Roman. I am glad. Is there anything else you would like me to teach you?”

Roman hurriedly pointed to another type of moss growing on a nearby tree. He was enjoying himself, he felt his heart overflowing with how happy he was. “Tell me about that one!”

“Roman!” Logan looked scandalized. “That is not moss! That is lichen!”

“Alright then, teach me about lichen. I obviously need to learn.” Normally, Roman would be defensive over Logan acting like he was stupid, but right now he was happy just to hear Logan talk. 

“Lichen is one of the most interesting organisms in my opinion,” Logan started. He was smiling at Roman, his face glowing in the sun. “In fact, lichen isn’t even one organism at all. Lichen is a symbiotic relationship between algae and fungi. You know what a symbiotic relationship is, yes Roman?”

Roman nodded. “Like Nemo. Clownfish and anemones.” 

Logan was positively beaming. “Exactly. That is a type of symbiosis, similar to lichen. When both species are benefitting it’s called mutualism. There are other types of symbiotic relationships that we can talk about later if you feel so inclined.” Roman nodded. “Now, back to lichen.”

Roman let himself get carried away by the sounds of Logan’s voice. He was so smart, so impassioned. Logan claiming that he did not experience emotions was completely false. Right now, teaching Roman about lichen, Logan was alive as Roman had ever seen him. He was gesturing widely, smiling, glowing, happy. Roman thought he was the most beautiful creature in existence. More beautiful even than the sunlight filtering through the cedar boughs overhead. And Roman too, felt content. 

“Roman, look up there!” Logan was pointing up at a branch just out of reach. “You see that lichen that is dangling, but only just? That’s usnea. Some people confuse it with the type colloquially described as ‘old man’s beard’ and although they are both fruticose lichen they are not the same.” 

Logan turned to Roman, armed with more facts to share, but Roman didn’t let him continue. He reached out, with one hand grabbed Logan’s shoulder and with the other the back of his head. Roman leaned in, and kissed him.


	8. Logan Finally Gets It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave it at a cliff hanger like that!

Logan pushed away from Roman, and the Imagination petered out around them. They no longer stood in the beautiful clearing, enveloped in warm sunlight, but standing next to Roman’s bed. 

“Roman!” Logan looked angry. Roman felt his emotions collapsing around him. Logan didn’t want the same things as him. Logan didn’t want him. “Roman, you aren’t thinking. You will make Patton upset by kissing me.” No, angry wasn’t quite right. Logan looked put out. Sad. 

“Logan I don’t know what you mean.” Roman felt lost. Again. He had finally felt like everything was going to go his way, that he had found the path out of the brambles he was snared in, and now that path was gone. 

“You and Patton are a couple. A ‘thing,’ if you will. And I will not let myself come between you two.”

Were they still stuck on this? Hadn’t Roman explained that he hadn’t asked Patton out? Or at least not yet. “Logan, no you bookworm, Patton and I are not a ‘thing’ as you so quaintly put it. Maybe we will be, at some point. But not yet. I thought that I would come after you first, you see.”

“I don’t see, Roman. If you still want to continue pursuing Patton, why would you kiss me?” Logan’s voice was treacherously quiet. 

“Can I not want both?” Logan looked up. Roman held his gaze, and reached out to put his hand on Logan’s upper arm. “Patton called it polyamory, being in a relationship with more than one person. Although he thought we were talking about you and Virgil. And it makes sense, I embody romance, don’t I?”

Logan’s eyes were shining, but from what Roman didn’t know. As he watched, a small smile appeared on Logan’s face again, and Roman recognized the emotion he was seeing. It was hope. 

“You mean to say, that you do actually want me?” Logan’s voice was still oh so quiet, but it was filled to the brim with glowing, bubbling, hope.

“Yes, you nerd. I do.” And this time, it was Logan who pulled them into a kiss. A kiss so wonderful and magical, it made Roman feel as if he was floating on clouds turned orange by the setting sun. 

And when they opened their eyes, they were back in a forest clearing, bathed in gold and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but this is it for today. Four chapters in one day has tired out my brain, and I need to do my actual work. But I will hopefully update some point later this week.   
> Never fear, I have a lot more in store for these ridiculous boys.


	9. Dinner and a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a decent length chapter? Who knew!  
> I love writing these dorks, but oh boy I need pun help. If you wanna help a very unpunny human out, or just wanna say hi, my tumblr is trilobite-size  
> And no, I couldn't resist, have some more moss facts.

Roman and Logan lay in the forest, watching the sunset turn the world red around them. Roman felt like his heart was going to explode. He was so happy, his smile hadn’t left his face all afternoon.

“This was a wonderful surprise, Roman. Thank you.” Logan’s glasses were askew and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Mussed up Logan was beyond adorable. And he was smiling. “So you plan on asking Patton to be in a relationship as well?”

Roman pulled Logan closer to his side. “And Virgil if you’re alright with that.” 

Logan hummed. “I think that that would be optimal.” Roman nuzzled into Logan’s neck. He felt that his whole world was made of cotton candy. Pink and orange, and positively glowing, sticky and sweet. Like the sunset overhead. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “Thank you, Logan. Thank you.”

Roman never wanted to leave this spot. He was in heaven. Heaven was a bed of moss in a forest clearing.

The sound of a cowbell brought them back to reality. Dinner was ready. Regretfully, they stood. Holding each other close, Roman closed his eyes and willed them back to his bedroom. 

“Hey Specs, you ready to face the others?” He gently pulled Logan’s chin up so he could see those beautiful eyes. 

“Patton will surely make an insufferable pun, but I will be prepared after one more kiss.” And if it was more like five kisses, well, Roman didn’t mind.

\---

“Logan first, huh?” Patton shot a knowing glance in Roman’s direction. Roman’s face turned bright red. Were they that obvious? It wasn’t like they planned to hide anything from Patton and Virgil, quite the opposite in fact, but it was still embarrassing to have been read that easily. What had given them away?

He glanced at Logan. Oh. Logan was just as red as Roman, but he also looked uncharacteristically disheveled. He had fixed his glasses and tie, but his hair was a mess, and had bits of lichen caught in it. Foliose lichen, Roman noted. Logan was so cute like this, Roman couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Yeah, well Specs here was teaching me about some moss,” he laughed, turning back to Patton. “And well, we might have gotten a bit carried away.”

“A bit,” snorted Virgil. “I’ve never seen L here looking anything less than perfect. Well done, Princey.” 

“Oh just you wait, kiddo.” Patton was rummaging in a cupboard, but his comment made everyone splutter. “Now who’s ready for pasta?”

\---

Dinner went by with minimal teasing. No obscene noises were made. No arguments or storming off. Roman viewed that as a success. He was helping Virgil clear the table when Patton leaned against the door frame with a grin wide enough to challenge the Cheshire Cat on his face. 

“So now that our dashing prince and dear ol Logan have admitted they lichen each other, how about we keep them from going back to the Imagination and spend the evening mossing around? Virgil and I missed your company today. Movie night?”

“He really was teaching me about moss, you know.” Patton just smiled. Roman was suspecting that Patton wasn’t as innocent as he normally acted. “I learned a lot. Moss is cool. And very old.”

“Very good, Roman!” Logan beamed. “Moss is an incredibly primitive plant Patton. Did you know that? It, like ferns and cycads, lacks seeds and uses spores to reproduce. Unlike ferns, however, moss has an entire sporophyte period in its life cycle. And moss is nothing compared to lichen, Patton.”

“Well Lo, as much as I lichen listening to you-”

“You already used that one!” Virgil called out from the couch.

“-I would lichen it even more if you two lovebirds joined us on the couch.”

Logan followed Patton out of the kitchen, Roman trailing behind him. It was Patton’s turn to choose the movie, and although he had good taste, it would most likely not be a musical, much to Roman’s disappointment. He was pleasantly surprised by what he saw on the TV. Totoro. Not quite a musical, but still, a wonderful movie. 

Roman settled down next to Logan, putting his legs in his boyfriend's lap. His boyfriend, oh that made Roman so happy. All four of them were squished on the couch together, Virgil perched on the armrest. Roman felt content, and let himself get lost in the film.   
And if Patton reached out and took Logan’s hand when Mei runs away, well no one noticed how pink Patton’s cheeks had become.


	10. Late Night Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman have a late night chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet? OOf, I'm sorry, but I needed to get the thoughts out of my head, and don't have the energy to do a lot of writing rn. Bare with me, hopefully I'll have another chapter out in the next two days.

At some point after the movie ended, Logan extracted himself from the cuddle pile to go to bed, citing his need to have a regular sleep schedule. Virgil had come taken his place in between Patton and Roman, and had now fallen asleep. He was curled up in a ball, back against Patton. Patton had an arm wrapped around Virgil’s middle. Roman couldn’t help but sigh at the beauty before him. 

“He’s pretty isn’t he?” Patton smiled at Roman. “He’s even prettier in bed, let me tell you.” Roman turned red again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

“Pat, when I asked you about crushes, how come you assumed it was Logan and Virgil that I was into?” What Roman really wanted to say was how come you didn’t think of you? But he thought that that was too bold. 

“I see the way you look at them. And it’s the same way I look at all of you.” He was looking wistfully down at Virgil, gently rubbing his upper arm. 

“All of us?” Roman asked, his voice barely even a whisper. 

Patton looked up and smiled at him. He nodded. 

“Can I kiss you?” Roman didn’t dare hope for a yes. He wasn’t sure why he had even asked, Patton had Virgil, that would be enough, and no matter how hard Roman hoped-

“In the morning, kiddo.” Patton answered. “I don’t want to wake up this sweet shadowling. But yes, you can kiss me. Tomorrow.” 

Roman was in too much shock to do anything but make a strangled squeak. 

“I’m gonna get this sleepy head to bed now. Goodnight, Roman. Sweet dreams. Patton stood, scooping up Virgil, and headed up the stairs, leaving Roman alone on the couch.


	11. Patton has an Idea

The next morning, Roman had a hard time going down to breakfast. It wasn’t as if he was nervous. And he most definitely wasn’t avoiding talking to his friends. Oh wait. Maybe he was. 

He groaned, and rolled over. Roman felt like he was back at square zero, but he didn’t know why. Yesterday had been amazing. Wonderful. Perfect, even. So why did he not want to go downstairs?

He didn’t know. He didn’t have a clue, which probably meant that he would have to face the day.

So Roman got up, sighed, and pulled on a T-shirt. 

\---

When Roman entered the kitchen he was unsurprised to see that Logan and Patton were up before him. He was surprised to see them, well, waltzing. Patton was giggling, and Logan’s cheeks were flushed, and Roman’s heart swelled at the sight. They were beautiful. And they looked so happy.

“Roman!” Patton had caught sight of him, leaning against the wall. “Logan was teaching me the steps to a waltz! He said dancing is a form of math in motion and I just had to learn!”

“Math through movement, yes.” Logan was smiling, that same broad, unabashed smile from yesterday when he was teaching Roman about moss. Logan’s normal smile was tight and reserved, but this, this smile was the sun glinting on snow, or the first rain after a drought. It was glorious, and Roman never wanted to see it disappear. 

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” Roman said. He went to open the fridge. 

“Roman, you know how to dance don't you?” Patton’s voice had a mischievous edge to it. Roman was both cautious and intrigued. 

“Well yes, as a thespian, and as a member of the royal court, I had to learn how to dance.” Where this was going, Roman had no idea. If Logan was already teaching Patton, he had no need for a second ballroom tutor. 

“How about we throw a ball!” Patton was positively vibrating with excitement. “A true, fairytale ball! And I can help make the costumes and the decorations! Ooh Roman this will be beautiful! We can do floating candles like in Hogwarts! And it can be just the four of us, so Virgil doesn’t have an excuse to back out! And-”

Roman leaned forward and cut Patton off with a kiss. Patton’s initial squeak of surprise turned into a pleasant hum as they broke apart. 

“Let’s do it. A fairytale ball. A date it is.” Patton's smile could power cities, Roman decided. 

“Well, good morning to you three, I guess.” Roman turned. Next to a chuckling Logan stood Virgil, looking thoroughly bemused. “That’s not exactly how I thought I’d be greeted when I came down this morning, but Roman, I agree. Pat’s too darn cute when he’s excited. Now, a quick word?” Virgil reached out, and pulled Roman upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you can't tell, I miss human company, and a fairytale ball sounds pretty good to me rn. But I promise you, I know where this story is going, and this is not a random choice.


	12. A Chat with Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments, they make my day, every time. Much love

“So, you followed my advice and asked out the nerd?” Virgil asked. 

Roman nodded. 

“And now you’re kissing Patton?” 

Roman nodded again. He wished he was better at using his words, especially around Virgil. With Patton he was more than happy to let his part of the conversation be supplementary, rather than all encompassing. And Logan did most of the talking when they were together. It wasn’t as if Roman didn’t like talking, in fact, he loved the sound of his own voice. He just felt that he was better off with description and theatrics, and of course, friendly bickering, than emotionally charged conversation. And here it came:

“Explain.”

Roman took a deep breath. “I like them both?” Ah. Well done. Straight to the point, although not very elegant. 

“Well, at least you’ve taken your head out of your ass long enough to admit you like anyone.” Roman blinked. Virgil seemed, well, confused, but not angry. He had the familiar light hearted teasing quality to his voice that Roman loved. “I kind of did expect it, you know? Just not all in a 24 hour time period.” 

He was laughing now. Roman could do laughing. 

“You expected it?”

“Well yeah, Princey. Patton’s polyamorous. And he’s always pretending to ‘catch me staring’ at you so he can make an offhand comment about how I think you have a nice ass.”

“I have a nice-”  
“Patton thinks everyone has a nice ass,” Virgil chuckled. “Which makes sense, given we all have the same ass. But dude, how does Logan feel?”

“Logan?” Roman was still very confused. He had expected Virgil to be upset he had kissed Patton. But he wanted to talk about Logan?

“Yeah dumbass, Logan. The guy who became your boyfriend yesterday? The guy who you just kissed Pat in front of? That Logan.” 

“Oh, Logan’s okay with that, if that’s what you’re asking,” it was dawning on Roman just how out of the loop Virgil was. He and Logan had talked about being non-monogamous. And Patton had been the one to introduce the whole topic to Roman in the first place. But Virgil had thought Roman only like Logan. “The two of them are probably back to making doe eyes at each other while they waltz in the kitchen by now.”

“Well.” Virgil seemed slightly taken aback. “Just don’t hurt either of them, alright?”

“That’s a cliche line, Hot Topic.” Roman knew Virgil’s usual come-back for that nickname, and he was somewhat counting on it right now. He was going to tell Virgil, right then and there, that he found him attractive. And then Roman wouldn’t have any more confessions to make.

“Thanks for calling me hot, Princey.” Roman’s ‘yes, actually, I do’ died on his lips. “Now go back in there and tell our boyfriends that I want the dance to be a masquerade ball.”

And Virgil went back upstairs, leaving Roman cursing in his head on the landing.


	13. The Merits of Velvet and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costume making shenanigans. Utter shenanigans. I love these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A chapter end count? Yeah it'll probably change, but have a rough estimate!

Patton and Roman lay on the polished wood floor of the Imagination’s ballroom. Roman had conjured up bolts of fabric, vials of glitter, and swaths upon swaths of ribbon to make masquerade costumes. 

“Now Ro, are you sure your outfit needs to be entirely velvet?” Patton asked. He was in charge of the masks, and looked to be having all together way too much fun drawing designs. “I think if you make the flowy bits silk it’ll look prettier when you dance.”

“Velvet is a mark of royalty, Patton.” He had decided to start on his own costume, so that by the time he got to the others’ he would have the techniques perfected. An uncharacteristic move for Roman, but he wanted to impress Logan and Virgil.

“Well alright, then. And velvet does make an incredibly satisfying noise hitting my bedroom floor at the end of the night.”

Roman spluttered. Patton had been making increasingly more forward innuendos all afternoon, and although Roman found them quite witty, he wasn’t sure if Patton was being serious. This, however, was not the moment to ask, as Roman had finally decided on the color silk he would use for his under layer.

“See, Patton, it won’t all be velvet.” Patton smiled at him. “Onto Logan’s?”

“I think that Logan’s doublet should be embroidered with stars. What do you think Ro?”

“I think you have an eye for beauty.” Roman was incredibly pleased Patton wanted to help with the costumes. He was also getting increasingly curious as to what Patton was planning for himself. “Pat, are you sure you don’t want help with yours?”

“No sir!” Patton practically squealed. “I’m going to make myself a pretty outfit, and surprise all three of you. Speaking of, when are you going to tell Virgil that you want this to be a date?”

That morning, Logan and Patton had agreed that the three of them would go to their masquerade ball as each other’s dates, and that they should all individually approach Virgil and ask him. Logan had nervously agreed to the strategy, but had admitted that he didn’t quite know how to ask anyone out. Roman had laughed and said “And I didn’t either, but seemed to have done okay.” Underneath his bravado, Roman too was incredibly nervous to ask out Virgil. Which was why his costume had to be perfect. 

Roman’s plan was to present Virgil with his suit, and ask if he would accompany him to the ball. It would be very traditional, there would be bowing, and a kiss to Virgil’s hand, and it was going to work. 

Now all he had to do was make Virgil’s costume, but he was saving it for last. It had to be perfect. 

“Roman, this glitter is biodegradable right?” Patton’s question brought Roman back to the task at hand. “Logan will kill us if it isn't. You know how he is about fish.”

Roman laughed. “Logan’s love for fish and passion for being environmentally friendly is what got me into this mess! Of course it’s biodegradable Patton, what do you take me for? A monster?” 

Patton smiled, and reached towards Roman’s face. Assuming he was going in for a kiss, Roman closed his eyes. He was surprised, when instead of lips, he felt a finger gently ghosting over his nose and cheeks. 

“Glitter freckles!” Roman opened his eyes to see Patton’s beaming smile. Roman held out his phone to take a look, and sure enough, glitter dusted his face, and looked like freckles. And it was quite charming. 

“Take a selfie!” Roman couldn’t resist Patton. So he adjusted, face sparkling, and as he tapped the button to take a picture, he felt Patton press a gentle kiss to his cheek.


	14. Purple People Eater vs MCR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter? Yes. Mostly filler? Yes. Forgive me.   
> Pun credit goes to the lovely TiredPanAndNotAFan <333

Logan’s costume lay on the ballroom floor between Patton and Roman. They had decided on a traditional doublet, undershirt, and jacket, but modern suit pants for easy dancing. Neither Patton nor Roman had ever seen Logan dance, but they were hoping that this would be an opportunity to. The doublet was embroidered with stars, moons, and galaxies in gold and silver thread, while the undershirt was a charcoal, and the jacket and pants navy blue. Roman was incredibly proud. 

“You have cloth to be kidding me!” Roman groaned at Patton’s pun. “I have never seen embroidery this beautiful Roman! I think you were right, to keep it as close to the real sky as possible. It’s astronomical!”

Roman smiled. It had been his idea to put an actual map of the cosmos on the fabric, rather than scattered moons and stars, and he was rather proud of it. 

“Show me your mask ideas, love!” Roman knew that Patton would do a phenomenal job on the masks, just as he had done when helping with their Christmas sweaters. But he still wanted to see. So when Patton just shook his head and smiled, Roman wanted to throw his hands up in frustration. 

“You, my impatient prince, will just have to wait and see at the ball.” Patton looked altogether too adorable for Roman to argue, so he let out a small growl instead. Patton leaned in and kissed Roman, and Roman could feel Patton still smiling that infernal smile against his mouth. 

They broke apart, and Roman realized that he was smiling too. He took a deep breath.

“On to Virgil’s then?” 

\---

Patton insisted that Virgil’s costume had to be purple. Roman wanted it to be silver. Roman knew that he would give in to Patton eventually, but he wanted Virgil to look classy, not like the Flying Purple People Eater. They did agree though that Virgil’s costume should be more modern. 

“As long as you don’t put him in a marching band costume, I will support your decisions,” Roman relented. “But I do think our resident shadow man would enjoy some purple.”

“Resident shadow man?” Roman wasn’t about to let that one slide, but Patton just waved his hand in dismissal. “Yes, Pat, I’ll add some purple.” Roman had some ideas, and he was so excited to put them into action.


	15. Asking Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gives Virgil his costume, and has something important to ask.

Roman stood outside Virgil’s bedroom door. This ‘nervously hovering at his crush’s door’ thing was getting to be way too common of an occurrence, Roman decided.

An hour ago, Patton had left the Imagination to finish his outfit, and Logan’s mask in his room. Roman had used that time to finish Virgil’s costume, and also to freak out. It wasn’t that he was worried Virgil wouldn’t like the costume, it was mostly black and silver, a suit and bowtie, but Roman had added a cape lined in purple, and the undershirt was violet silk. It was right up Virgil’s alley, Roman knew that. 

He was worried Virgil would turn him down. 

Roman sighed. He could do this. And either way, Virgil would be going to the ball with Patton, so he would still be there, and wear this costume. He looked down at the bundle of fabric in his arms, the mask balanced on top. It would be okay. He knocked.

“Just a sec!” Came Virgil’s voice through the door. Roman’s breath hitched as the door knob turned. There was Virgil, standing in front of him. Roman could do this, yes he could.

He took a deep breath. “Patton and I have finished putting together your costume.” Roman held out the bundle of cloth. “We’re planning to have the ball tomorrow afternoon, but if you want it to be later, we can do that too.”

Virgil shyly took the costume from Roman. He picked up the mask and smiled. “This is really nice, Roman. Thank you.”

“Well, Patton made the masks,” Roman felt unreasonably flustered. “He thought you would like the half face kind so you can, well, ‘still pull faces at us.’” 

Virgil smirked at that. “Well, Patton does know me well. But still, thank you, Roman.” 

Roman felt a little relieved. Virgil seemed sincere, he wasn’t upset, and Roman was going to be okay.

“Now, Virgil, I know you’re accompanying Patton to the ball, but I was wondering if,” he took a deep breath, “you would also like to go with me?” Roman looked at the floor. Prepare for the worst, he told himself. Prepare for the worst, and you’ll always be okay.

“Sure, Princey.” Roman looked up. “I’ll come with you. But you’d better be there to pick me up. See ya.” Virgil saluted Roman and closed the door. 

Roman had to squish his hands to his cheeks to stop a whoop bursting from his mouth. And he definitely didn’t make it out of earshot before cheering. He had asked Virgil out! He had done it! He had asked them all out! And everything was okay- no, more than okay. Everything was wonderful! 

He rounded the corner into the living room, and saw Logan sitting on the couch. Roman plopped down on Logan’s lap, laughing, and kissed him. He had done it, and he had never felt happier.


	16. Waiting for Tomorrow

Logan and Roman lay curled up on the couch when Patton came downstairs to start on dinner. Logan was dozing against Roman’s chest, tie off, and Roman gazed at him fondly. Roman felt so incredibly lucky to be experiencing this, to be witnessing this calm, relaxed side of Logan. Damn, he was cute. 

Patton came over and gently drew his fingers through Roman’s hair. Patton's hands were still covered in specks of paint and glitter, but Roman couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He was far too happy.

“How’d it go with Virge?” Patton whispered. Roman looked up at him, Patton’s eyes were soft, full of love.

“He said yes.”

Patton beamed at Roman. “I’m so glad.”

Logan stirred on Roman’s chest. “What’s for dinner tonight, Pat?” His voice was slurred and sleepy, and Roman thought he would die if Logan got any cuter. 

“I was thinking breakfast for dinner Lo. What do you think?” Patton’s hand was massaging Roman’s head. Roman closed his eyes and leaned into it.

“Sounds good,” came Logan’s muffled reply. He nuzzled into Roman’s chest, and Roman wrapped an arm around him.

“Did you finish your suit, Patton?” Roman asked, opening his eyes and tilting his head back to look at Patton in the eyes. 

“Not quite.” Patton’s smile was mischievous, and he had blue paint on his cheek. Roman wanted to kiss him. 

“Hey lovebirds, get a room.” Virgil’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and Roman smiled. He was so happy.

“Only if you join us.” Patton left Roman and sashayed over to Virgil, kissing him on the cheek. He turned back and winked at Roman’s upside down face, and disappeared to make dinner. 

Virgil came over and unceremoniously plopped down on Logan’s legs. 

“Hey Lo,” Virgil said, ignoring Logan’s annoyed humph. “Since these other two idiots have already asked me to the ball tomorrow, I think it’s only fair that I ask you.”

That got Logan’s attention. He emerged from his burrow in Roman’s shirt, mouth open in surprise. In Roman’s opinion he looked deliciously disheveled. Tie and glasses off, top button open, no doubt Patton would have made a dirty joke. Roman found himself blushing.

“Er, yes Virgil, I would love to accompany you to the ball tomorrow,” Logan managed to say, doing his best to sound like his normally composed self. “I am accompanying Patton there, but I will dance with you once it begins?”

“Sure thing, Nerd-o.” Virgil bounced off the couch. He leaned over and whispered something in Logan’s ear, causing Logan to turn scarlet. Roman followed Virgil’s retreating behind into the kitchen with his gaze.

“What was that about?” Roman asked, but Logan just shook his head and reached to put on his glasses. 

“You’ll see tomorrow,” he said. “Now as much as I enjoyed kissing you, I never got to finish my episode.” He flicked on the TV, and Roman leaned against his shoulder, admitting defeat. 

He’d find out tomorrow, he sighed. Oh what a day tomorrow would be.


	17. Picking up Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman makes some last minute decorating choices, and then it's time to get rolling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how we feelin after the new episode? Damn, I loved it, and I have so many feelings. And I am SO glad Deceit isn't in this one, wow, I can't imagine having to deal with that in the middle of a fic lol.
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr is trilobite-size please come talk to me about the new ep there!

Roman had spent all morning in the Imagination decorating the ball room. He had put up and taken back down three different themes, eliminating “under the sea,” “pink,” and “celestial.” All were pretty, but just didn’t seem right. 

Patton waltzed in, carrying a silver platter. He looked around, taking in the blank walls and tables, and then came over to Roman, and gave him a hug.

“Roman, I know you’re worried about what the others will think, but no matter what you choose to decorate with, we’ll love it.”

Roman sighed into Patton’s neck. “You really think so, Pat?”

“Yes, Roman, I do.” He pulled back and looked Roman in the eyes. “You have spent so much time making this for us. Working on the outfits, and now the decorations, Roman, it’s so obvious that you care. And that care is what is going to make us love this. It’s about spending time with each other, our first real date. And you could leave the ballroom just the way it is, and we’d still love it.” He smiled, and kissed Roman’s cheek. “But I know you don’t want to do that, so here’s some fatherly advice-”

“Patton now that we’re dating you don’t get to go around calling yourself a dad. It’s weird!”

“Oh do I not now? Where’s the fun in that?” His smirk made Roman blush. “Anyways, my advice to you is, think of something that makes you happy, a place, an adventure, heck, even an art movement, and bring that in here. Make that your decoration.” Patton pulled Roman in for another hug, and then turned toward the door. “Oh, and by the way, you have twenty minutes before you’re supposed to pick up Virgil. I’d get dressed if I were you.”

“Shove off, Hermione!” Roman called after him. 

Patton laughed. “And if you touch my food, you’re dead meat!”

\---

Fifteen minutes later, Roman stood in the center of his decorated ballroom, in his costume for the ball. He had taken Patton’s advice, and he was pleased at what the Imagination could do. 

He closed his eyes, and sunk out to his bedroom. Adjusting his cape and mask, he took a deep breath. Time to go get Virgil, he could do this. 

Walking out of his room, he begrudgingly admitted that Patton was right. The velvet was very heavy. He didn’t much care though, the nerves in his belly had taken front and center in his brainspace. They were most definitely excited nerves, but they were nerves nonetheless. 

He knocked on Virgil’s door. It opened, and Roman’s breath was taken away. Virgil looked stunning. He had done something different with his hair, it was out of his face, and the silver on his mask gleamed. And best of all, he was smiling. 

“Hello, my prince,” Virgil’s voice was deep and smooth, and really shouldn’t have caught Roman so off guard, but it did. 

Roman had to pick his jaw up off the ground before replying. 

“Hello, beautiful. Care to accompany me to tonight’s ball?” 

Roman couldn’t tell behind the mask, but he thought Virgil might be blushing. 

“I think I will.” Virgil took Roman’s extended hand. Roman leaned down, and tried to kiss it, but his phantom-style mask got in the way, cheekbutting Virgil’s knuckles. “Dork,” Virgil whispered, and squeezed Roman’s fingers. “Let’s go.”

“Yes,” Roman smiled at him. “Let’s.”


	18. To the Ball They Go

When they appeared in the Imagination, Roman watched Virgil’s face for a reaction. He had purposely had them rise up outside of the door to the ballroom, still inside the castle, but not yet inside the room he had worked so hard to decorate. But the main feature could still be seen from here, through the oaken door. The room was glowing. A gentle, magical glow was apparent in the crack in the old door, and through a window beside it, you could see flickering. Roman was so excited, and so nervous, and he stared hungrily at Virgil’s face for a reaction. 

“Damn, Princey, you really went all out, didn’t you?” Roman could only nod. He was scared that if he opened his mouth, words would fail him. 

Virgil smiled. “Let’s go in.”

Roman pulled open one of the doors. He wasn’t looking, but he heard Virgil gasp. 

“Roman, how did you do this? It’s amazing.” Virgil was glowing in the light from inside. Roman felt his cheeks heat up, but couldn’t help the smile that broke apart his face. 

“It was nothing, really,” Roman said. “I just turned the walls to glass, and since we’re at the edge of the castle, it now feels like we’re out in the forest.” He had done more than that, though. Roman had lined the ceiling with fairy lights, and had coaxed fireflies to join the dance. He had made potted ferns appear along the walls, and draped the table is lush, moss colored velvet. He had set the music to play reed pipes and woodwind instruments, along with the violins. He had conjured up a self playing harp in the corner behind the refreshments. In fifteen minutes Roman had brought his forest clearing into the castle ballroom, and he was very proud of his creation. 

From his left, Roman heard Patton’s laughter. He felt Virgil tug his hand that direction. Silhouetted against the forest backdrop behind them stood Logan and Patton, waltzing, and laughing. Logan looked stunning in his dark blue ensemble, and Patton, well, Patton was wearing a dress. 

Patton was wearing a full length, teal, evening gown. And he looked incredible. It was open backed, flowy, and made Roman want to swoon. Patton was always gorgeous, but this, this was something else.

“Hey Pat, Lo.” Virgil’s voice brought Roman back to the real world. Logan turned toward them, the constellations on his mask sparkling as they caught the light. 

“Salutations,” Logan smiled, and walked toward them. He was gently pulling Patton their way. “I’m glad to see that Roman and Patton decided against the full mask for all of us, as it could make things difficult.” He reached them, and let go of Patton’s wrist. “Things like this.” 

Logan leaned down, and kissed Virgil’s jaw. Their masks clacked against each other, but no one minded. Roman could see the back of Virgil’s neck go scarlet, and he giggled. 

Patton was standing behind Logan, worrying his hands together. He looked off kilter, and self conscious. As Logan whispered something into Virgil’s ear, Roman walked over to Patton. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, love.” He watched as a small smile grew on Patton’s face. “How about we go for a little spin?”

“A spin?” Patton looked up at him. His mask reminded Roman of a butterfly. It was a kaleidoscope of purples and aquas, it glittered in the glow of the room. Roman loved it. “Roman, don’t you mean a dance?”

“Nope!” Roman tugged Patton into the center of the room, and spun him round. Patton giggles turned into peals of joyous laughter that had Roman’s heart fit to burst in his chest. Patton’s skirt flared out around him, like sea foam on a wave. “You’re beautiful,” Roman said, just loud enough for Patton to hear. “You’re so beautiful, Patton.” Roman smiled as he felt an ‘I love you’ bubble up in his chest. He was happy, he was so genuinely happy, and it felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for reading so much, your comments make my day, each and every time. 
> 
> This fic is almost over, but I was wondering if people maybe wanted me to make it a series? Let me know in the comments. I love these boys so, so much, and this won't be my last LAMP fic, I can tell you that!


	19. Coming Full Circle

After spinning him until he was dizzy, Roman had left Patton with Virgil, to meet Logan at the refreshment table. Logan uncovered the first silver platter, and found a tray of homemade sushi. Patton’s homemade sushi.

Roman’s vision tunneled. All of a sudden he was back in their dining room, embarrassed and wanting to flee. But at the same time, he knew he wasn’t. He took a deep breath, hearing the music and laughter around him, and opened his eyes. So much had happened since that day with the sushi, and he was so, so much happier now. 

Logan took a bite, and there it was again, that utterly obscene, wonderful moan. And this time, this time, Roman found himself smiling, and he wrapped his arms around Logan from behind. 

“I never was mad at you, you know,” he whispered into the back of Logan’s neck. “I just realized that you were hot, and it was too much for my brain to handle.”

“I came to that conclusion, yes.” Roman could hear the smile in Logan’s voice. “I am glad that you reached the same conclusion as me though, Roman. This situation has been optimal.”

Roman giggled, and pulled Logan out on the dance floor. He let Logan lead their waltz, and relaxed into the motion and his boyfriend’s arms. Logan was talking about something as they moved across the room, but Roman found himself focused more on the way his mouth was moving, instead of the words he was saying. That is until he heard the word “moss.”

“--moss has a really fascinating life cycle, you know. Because with angiosperms, the reproductive organs are strictly tied to the seasons in which pollinating insects, and in some cases birds and bats, come out. And of course, the plants themselves benefit from the increase of sun in the spring and summer months, because reproduction consumes so much energy. Moss, though, moss is not an angiosperm, or even a gymnosperm. Moss, is a bryophyte, and therefore-” Roman cut him off with a kiss. He could listen to Logan talk all day, but if he was going to talk about moss, Roman wanted to be able to see what Logan was talking about, and so an idea began to form. 

\-----

The four of them spent hours dancing. Roman was pleased to find that even Virgil moved with grace across the dance floor, although he had complained, saying he much preferred “alternative” music to the classical that they were currently listening to. A well timed G-note from the piano had shut him up though. 

Virgil had decided that he was too tired to keep dancing, so now he and Roman were sitting by the window. Roman watched as Virgil gazed out into the forest outside. He was happy, and he could tell that Virgil was too.

Patton came running over, and giggling, pulled Virgil to his feet. 

“Dance with me!” Virgil spluttered and Patton gave his arm a little yank. Roman knew he had to save Virgil, because damn, he was tired, and Virgil had to be even more so. It was time to enact his plan.

“Hey, Patty Cake, I actually have an idea on what to do next.” Roman felt his face go red as their eyes turned to him. He loved to be the center of attention, but this was not a rehearsed role, this was really and truly himself. 

“There’s this place that I found, out in the forest that’s really special. I was wondering if I could show it to you?” 

“Ooh!” Roman looked up to see a genuinely excited Patton looking back at him. “Is this your and Logan’s moss spot? Because the poor nerd is utterly in love with researching moss now, and I’d love to see the place where that started.” 

Logan walked up behind Patton with a piece of sushi in his hand. “What’s this I hear about moss?” And in that moment, it was safe to say, Roman was infatuated. 

“Come on, you three,” he said, standing and shaking out his cloak. “Let’s go on a walk.”

\---

Fifteen minutes of walking later, or well, fifteen minute of Patton excitedly skipping and Logan walking ten steps ahead of them excitedly talking about moss and lichen later, they had arrived in the clearing. 

‘Oh, Roman, it is beautiful,” Patton whispered. 

Roman looked over at Virgil, who had his head tilted back and was staring up at the night sky overhead. “Yeah it really is,” Virgil breathed, and Roman could hardly contain his joy. 

Roman sat against the log and watched as Logan pulled Patton over to look at a piece of lichen, or at least Roman was pretty sure it was lichen, dangling from a branch. He inhaled, and thought about how much had happened in the last couple of weeks. A lot had happened. And Roman was so thankful that it had.

“Hey Princey.” Virgil sat down next to him, and leaned on the log. He had pushed his mask up off of his face, and it held his hair back, leaving his eyes uncharacteristically uncovered. “I really appreciate you bringing us here. And doing all this.” Although it was dark, Roman could see Virgil blushing. “So, I just wanted to say thank you. But I’m bad at words, so-”

Virgil pushed Roman’s mask away from his face, and kissed him. Virgil was kissing him, he could hear Logan and Patton’s excited voices a few feet away, and Roman, in his whole life, had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folx, that's it. I really appreciate all the love in the comments, and all the support. It means the world.  
> These boys have lodged themselves into a special place in my heart, and maybe I'll make this a series.   
> But for now, see ya later!  
> Much love xx


End file.
